


Snake (Poetry Anon #3)

by maydependent



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Rainbows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydependent/pseuds/maydependent
Summary: This poem inspired by Harry loving the rainbows during his tour in 2017 - and especially one colorful feather boa (snake).  The poem was originally about 720 characters in length, but was compressed to exactly 500 so it could be sent as one ask in tumblr. It was originally sent as a multi part Poetry Anon ask to @awriterwrites in Oct 2017. Thanks my lovely helper @sweariwouldnt for support!





	Snake (Poetry Anon #3)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Awriterwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awriterwrites/gifts).



> This poem inspired by Harry loving the rainbows during his tour in 2017 - and especially one colorful feather boa (snake). The poem was originally about 720 characters in length, but was compressed to exactly 500 so it could be sent as one ask in tumblr. It was originally sent as a multi part Poetry Anon ask to @awriterwrites in Oct 2017. Thanks my lovely helper @sweariwouldnt for support!

Laying there just awake,  
Moments to a new daybreak,  
With your love, your own cupcake.  
Thinking when you reached to take,  
The rainbow feather boa snake,  
You went for it, make or break.  
A simple act that in its wake,  
Launched a giant fandom quake,  
Loving rainbow themed outbreak.  
And what a difference did it make,  
To spread pure love and not hate,  
Do not hide, be sad, escape.  
We are strong, not a mistake.  
You lean against his sleepy weight,  
Will stay right there until it’s late,  
Together you’re something great.


End file.
